Mentiras
by 1LoganEsMioMay
Summary: Una Acusacion Grave, Cuatro chicos destrozados, Una gira en pie y un dolor inmenso... ¿porque tantas Mentiras? NO SLASH Mi Primera Historia Woo Hoo!
1. Chapter 1: Comenzo el dolor

Big Time Rush: Mentiras:

A veces un rumor puede destruir un corazón…Las mentira dañan hasta lo mas adentro de los seres

Era una bella tarde en un hotel de Brasil, la BoyBand mas popular Big Time Rush, se preparaba para volver al autobús y seguir con su gira mundial.

-adiós Brasil, Los amamos, gracias por todo-grito un jovial Carlos cerrando la puerta del autobús-wau los mejores días de mi vida-menciono tomando asiento-

-lo sé-dijo James actualizando su Twitter-Fue genial 90.000 personas en 2 noches-

-si…-suspiro-bien, le daré de comer a Fox y a Sídney, Yuma ya comió-menciono Kendall, el líder, yendo hacia la cocina-

-por su parte, Logan estaba perdido en un twitter que acababa de leer, su corazón dio un vuelco y luchaba por no soltar una sola lagrima-Logan… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Carlos, nunca vio a su hermano así-

-nada-susurro el -nada, solo…-no termino la frase-

-Logan, te conozco, algo te pasa-dijo James-

-no me sucede nada-dijo el, aun aguantaba las ganas de llorar-

-Henderson ni yo te lo creo, habla-dijo el rubio-

-Yo…nada…-salió corriendo hacia la habitación-

-Logan espera-Kendall lo siguió, lo encontró sentado en la ventana-¿Qué fue eso? Solo queremos ayudarte-

-no hay nada que puedan hacer, entiéndelo-dijo con una lagrima cruzándole la mejilla, mientras lo miraba-

-Logan ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-nada…-susurro el limpiándose las lágrimas-solo dolor, esto es imposible-

-¿pero porque?-pregunto el rubio, Logan le enseño el teléfono, estaba abierto en una página de chismes de Brasil.

-"ESCANDALO MUNDIAL: BTR INVOLUCRADO EN UN ESCANDALO SEXUAL CON UNA FAN DE BRASIL"

La victima de identidad reservada confeso a la prensa que fue secuestrada y sometida sexualmente por los cuatro integrantes de la popular banda estadounidense-

-¿Qué rayos?-grito Kendall-pero…no puede ser, JAMES-grito-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la cara-

-mira-dijo el rubio arrojándole el celular-

-James quedo atónito-¡¿QUE?! Pero yo…NO PUEDE SER-grito

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?-pregunto el más bajo de la banda-

-Léelo-exclamo el castaño arrojándole el IPhone de Logan, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos-

-O MI DIOS-grito-

-¿ven? Nos acusan de…violadores-dijo Logan aun llorando-no puedo creerlo-

-Logan Cálmate ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?-menciono preocupado el líder de la banda-

-el moreno se secó las lágrimas-pues…una fan me mando un twitter con esto…luego llegaron un millón de otros que decían que nos odiaban y…demás cosas-

-pero… ¿Quién fue?-


	2. Chapter 2: Tratando De Ayudar

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno…Les quiero agradecer a los que leyeron mi historia… se que no es la mejor pero es mi primera historia :D Bueno… Para los fanáticos del Slash estoy trabajando en mi primer one Shot…la pareja se vera mañana, cuando lo suba **** Este capitulo va dedicado a: A. Martin, Rusher Poteriana Loganneiter y RusherLoveKogan… Mis Primeros Reviews! GRACIAS! Bueno… Este capitulo lo hice junto con mi mejor amiga… asi que cualquier comentario se agradece…**

**Sin mas preámbulos he aquí, el segundo y penúltimo capitulo de este Shot llamado… **

**MENTIRAS:**

**Capítulo 2: Tratando De Ayudar**

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que el rumor se difundió. Los chicos se encontraban al teléfono desde hace 45 minutos. Sus Familiares expresaban su odio a través de mensajes de textos o llamadas.

El odio estallaba en todas las redes sociales, Nadie creía una sola palabra de parte de BTR.

Mensajes que trasmitían un resentimiento puro, un dolor inmenso se formaban de a poco en sus corazones, lagrimas fluían y sus voces se quebraban poco a poco… No era una acusación típica, involucraba un delito grave y una víctima de violación… La única pregunta que rondaba ese momento era:

**¿Quién Invento esto?**

-Kendall se encontraba en el teléfono desde hace 45 largos minutos, su vos se debilitaba poco a poco y las lágrimas fluían libremente-No, Juro que no hice nada mama…no sería capaz-repetía una y otra vez-Mama, no hice nada…por favor créeme…-sollozaba- Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo-finalizo colgando el celular y deslizándose por la pared…-No me cree, MALDITA SEA NO ME CREE-

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO PRES, YO NO LO HICE-gritaba Logan sin filtros, llorando descontroladamente-¿ME ODIAS? ¿PORQUE?... QUE NO LO HICE PRESLEY, SIGO SIENDO TU HERMANO MAYOR… ESTA BIEN PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS… YO TE SIGO AMANDO…-con eso colgó el celular y se dejo caer en el suelo mientras lloraba, Kendall fue y lo abrazo- ME ODIA… PRESLEY ME ODIA-gritaba una y otra vez-

-Sh... Sh… Tranquilo Hermanito…tranquilo…-sollozaba Kendall aferrado a Logan-

-Ali, no… Ali óyeme… no hice nada…por favor puedes creerme…QUE NO HICE NADA… OK-gritaba James al borde del llanto-ESTA BIEN ODIAME, ODIAME POR ALGO QUE NO HICE-Arrojo el teléfono contra la pared para luego caer al suelo gritando de enfado-NO PUEDE SER-

-Hermano…no grites…-Ordeno Kendall, el castaño lo miro con los ojos rojos y alguna que otra lágrima… luego se unió al abrazo grupal-No puedo creer que estemos pasando por esto-

-no es el momento papa…no me siento bien y me duele que me grites…-Decía casi calmadamente pero a punto de colapsar-papa… NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GRITES, NO HICE NADA PAPA, NO QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO DE LO QUE ME PUEDA ARREPENTIR DESPUES… ADIOS-Carlos había colapsado… cayó al suelo gritando groserías y llorando, luego corrió hacia los demás-

Pasaron así unos 20 minutos, desahogándose… Nunca en su vida sintieron tanto dolor…

Un Ruido los Volvió a la realidad era la televisión, una canción que ellos conocían muy bien… You're Not Alone… Sus miradas se dirigieron al aparato… Vieron a un grupo pequeño de chicas con un enorme cartel.

-Big Time Rush, es nuestra vida…no importa cuán mal este el problema…NOSOTRAS LOS APOYAREMOS… LOS AMAMOS NO IMPORTA QUE… CHICOS: SIEMPRE SERAN NUESTROS IDOLOS, Y NO ESTAN SOLOS…SEPANLO… ESPERAMOS CON HANCIAS SU CONCIERTO EN NUESTRO PAIS, ARGENTINA… NO TENGAN MIEDO DE SALIR… NADA LOS LASTIMARA SI NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS PARA IMPEDIRLO… BIG TIME RUSH-grito eufórica una chica que no pasaba los 16 años-

-Los rumores matan, sépanlo… Yo no creo que Logan sea capaz de hacer eso… no es capaz, será lo que será pero no es un criminal, pongo las manos en el fuego por el… A LA PERSONA QUE INVENTO ESTO Y QUE CAUSO TANTO DOLOR EN TODAS NOSOTRAS, QUIERO QUE SEPA… QUE ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI…NADA MAS-termino una Adolescente con una camiseta de Logan, el solo sonrió-

-ASI ESTA LA SOCIEDAD, SE VALEN DE INVENTOS IDIOTAS…SEREMOS POCAS PERO SOMOS PDEROSAS… JAMES YO ESTOY CONTIGO SIEMPRE LO HARE… TE AMO Y NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS YO TE APOYARE, TE AMO SABELO, Y LA PERSONA QUE HAYA INVENTADO ESTO PAGARA TE LO JURO-Exclamo una se las chicas con una camisa con la foto de James, el castaño sollozo levemente y mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-

-YA NADA IMPORTA, LASTIMARON A MI KENDALL Y ESO DUELE… NADIE LASTIMARA A MI IDOLO, CON SOLO IMAGINARME SU REACCION ANTE LA NOTICIA ME DUELE…ASI QUE SI LA PERSONA QUE INVENTO LA VIOLACION, ESTA VIENDO ESTO… TE LA VERAZ CONMIGO, NADIE LASTIMA A MI KENDALL… RUSHER FOREVER-grito la más alta de todas con evidente enfado en el rostro… Kendall solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa-

-CARLOS ES UNA PERSONA INCREIBLE, SE QUE NO SERIA CAPAZ, NO VALE LA PENA QUE INSULTE…CARLITOS DIOS SABRA QUE HACER CON ESTA MENTIRA TE LO PROMETO, CARLITOS... TE LO PROMETO-Dijo la rubia del grupo soltando algunas lágrimas, Carlos se desmorono...sonrió levemente-

-SEPAN QUE ESTAMOS CON USTEDES, SIEMPRE AMORES… SIEMPRE-

-SIEMPRE-

-SIEMPRE-

-SIEMPRE-

-SIEMPRE-

-y este es el poder Rushers aquí en Argentina, como ven el Obelisco está repleto… las entradas agotadas… veremos mañana el concierto en vivo… Volvemos a estudio-

-Tenemos Las mejores… Rushers del mundo…-Susurro el palido-

-Totalmente, no puedo decepcionarlas otra vez…no puedo…-sollozaba Schmidt-

-Es por eso…que en el concierto de Argentina, Arreglaremos este asunto…-Dijo Carlos-

-Estoy de acuerdo-finalizo James-

**-O-**

**Woo Hoo! Se los dejo hasta ahí, Nos leemos mañana y no se olviden dejen un Review!**

**Se Despide: 1LoganEsMioMay o Melody! :D**


End file.
